1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method and apparatus to reduce the amount of fluids that are released into the environment during well servicing operations.
2. The Prior Art
During servicing operations on wells that have very high fluid levels the probability of fluid being displaced out of the wellborne is great. Catch pans have been designed and placed beneath the tubing slips in order to contain as much of the fluids as is possible. However, when the tubing is run into the well large volumes of fluid often rise up and are ejected from the tubing operations, which may be as high as 65 feet above the surfacing floor. These fluids, when released from such height, have a tendency to be blown away from the floor and rain down upon the unit, the location and the servicing personnel.